leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marvin V. Rush
in | image3 = Marvin Rush and Anthony Montgomery.jpg | imagecap3 = Rush and Anthony Montgomery on the set of | Birth name = Marvin V. Rush | Gender = Male | Date of birth = | Place of birth = | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = 2 Emmy Award nominations ASC Award nomination | Roles = Director of Photography; Director; Featured Actor; Photo double | Characters = Cameraman }} Marvin V. Rush (born ) worked as Director of Photography on , , and . In addition, he directed five episodes across three Star Trek series. Rush earned two Emmy Award nominations for his work on Star Trek; for Outstanding Cinematography for a Series for the TNG episode and for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Cinematography for a Series for the Voyager episode . In 1995, he was also nominated for an American Society of Cinematographers Award for Outstanding Achievement in Cinematography in Regular Series for the Deep Space Nine episode . In , Rush also worked as Director of Photography on the video game Star Trek: Borg. Several in-universe references to him were made throughout the series; Marvin Rush (Admiral), M. Rush, and Rush Dilithium Crystals. Rush was photographed for a card in the trading card set Star Trek: The Next Generation - Behind the Scenes. He was also interviewed for the The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine, Issue 19, article "Marvin V. Rush: Guide to The Host" by Bill Florence, in 1992 and the , article "Gold Rush" by Joe Nazzaro, in 2003. In addition, he was interviewed for the special features "Shooting Future Tense" on the ENT Season 2 DVD and "Behind the Camera: Marvin Rush" on the ENT Season 3 DVD. Rush twice appeared on screen in . The second unit call sheet of Thursday identified him as the photo double for Tolen Ren in the first season episode . Rush was noted to be in wardrobe for hand-held shots, identifying him as the cameraman for the steadi-cam shots from the view of Tolen Ren. He also filmed scenes as the cameraman for 3 Action News in the fifth season episode . According to the call sheets, he filmed these scenes on Tuesday and Wednesday at the New York Street backlot. Rush started to work as camera operator and director of photography in the late 1980s with credits such as the comedy Say Yes (1986), the action thriller Armed Response (1986), the comedy series Easy Street (1986, starring James Cromwell), the television special The Jets in Hawaii (1987), the comedy series Dear John (1988), and the science fiction comedy Meet the Hollowheads (1989, written and directed by Thomas R. Burman). During his time on Star Trek, 1989 – 2005, Rush was the director of photography on the Flesh 'n' Blood episode "Blood Is Thicker Than Arlo" in 1991 and on Les Landau's drama Archibald the Rainbow Painter in 1998. The latter one featured Trek performers Michael McKean, Robert Picardo, Mel Johnson, Jr., Andrew Robinson, Ann Gillespie, and Spice Williams-Crosby and second assistant director Paul Lawrence. Following the end of Star Trek: Enterprise, Rush worked as director of photography on the television series E-Ring (2006), Close to Home (2006-2007), and Moonlight (2007-2008), the short film Poet's War (2007), the television comedy Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008, directed by Michael Grossman), the mystery thriller S. Darko (2009), and the comedy Cherry (2009). As of 2017, Rush is one of many Star Trek alumni involved in The Orville, as the show's cinematographer. Star Trek appearances File:Stab wound.jpg|Photo double for Ray Reinhardt (uncredited) File:3 Action News cameraman.jpg|Cameraman (uncredited) Star Trek credits ;As director * * ** ** * ** ** ;As director of photography * ** Season 3 (except ) ** Season 4 (except and ) ** Season 5 ** (Season 6) ** * ** Season 1 ** Season 2 * ** Season 1 (except ) ** Season 2 (except and ) ** Season 3 (except ) ** Season 4 ** Season 5 ** Season 6 ** Season 7 * ** Season 1 ** Season 2 ** Season 3 ** Season 4 (except , , , and ) Star Trek interviews * "Marvin V. Rush – Guide to , , interviewed by Bill Florence, 1992 * "Gold Rush", , interviewed by Joe Nazzaro, 2003 * "Shooting Future Tense", ENT Season 2 DVD special feature * "Behind the Camera: Marvin Rush", ENT Season 3 DVD special feature External links * * es:Marvin V. Rush Category:Cinematographers Category:Directors Category:Video game production staff Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:ASC Award nominees Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:Stand-ins